


wait, let me in—

by moonprism (orphan_account)



Series: Mom, Come Get Me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Safer Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonprism
Summary: I want to show you the shape I'm in.Jungwoo accidentally fucks his T.A.





	wait, let me in—

**Author's Note:**

> it's honestly shameful and ridiculous how much i have planned for this fic. i started on this back in february? i've decided since it can be easily split into episodes i would upload it as a chaptered fic. i want to work on it, but i don't want to tire myself out by trying to work on it as if it were my priority fic. it's kind of just a sex fic, and the plot will not be intense. why does it need to be put into one long oneshot? i feel like it's tiring that way.
> 
> title take from hayley kiyoko's song "pretty girl" which i listened to a lot while writing this.
> 
> **fyi:** 1) "Safer Sex" tag denotes that there will be a scene where Ten and Jungwoo tested for STDs to be responsible. once that scene has been written, all scenes will be written without a condom. if this matters to you. 2) T.A. = "Teaching Assistant." 3) i have probably 90% of this fic planned. 4) there will be typos!!!!
> 
> ten is kind of bossy! jungwoo is kind of eager to please!

In the month before second semester begins, particularly New Years, there’s always the extremely hard parties you either can only recall a vague memory of or flat out regret. They’re loud, gross, hot, crossfaded, messy. You can’t remember who you slept with and where. You lose track of the mixed drinks and hard liquor you’ve dumped in your body. The weed you’ve smoked sitting crouched on the cement of the patio, freezing your ass off, in a group of potheads huddled together passing a glass pipe with shaking, frozen fingers.

Jungwoo can’t say he is not one for parties—he is. He has the personality for them. He can’t say he’s not one for one night stands, either—he is. He has the sexual drive for them. And after lots of eye fucking tossed back and forth between him and a person who he soon learns is a graduate student named Ten at some sleazy, drunk mess of a party at the student apartments, he realizes maybe, just maybe, him at these kinds of things makes him too powerful. Not to be vain. Definitely not to be vain. But if Jungwoo remembers correctly, this has got to be the best looking fuck he’s earned this quickly. This soft spoken nature and pretty face have definitely given him many things he probably didn’t deserve. Not even thirty minutes into a party, not even drunk, and he’s already being felt up and _feeling up_ a hot graduate student in the parking lot. Jungwoo is so thankful he came prepared, and that he is sober enough to enjoy and remember this to maybe masturbate to in the future.

 _“I live in the building over,”_ Jungwoo had said, mindlessly and almost tactlessly, to Ten in the middle of a swarm of drunk, warm bodies. And Ten had replied with _”I’m parked outside,”_ hand pulling on Jungwoo’s.

So Jungwoo has Ten backed up against Ten’s Prius SUV in the middle of one of the apartment’s parking lots, cock hard with Ten’s hands understand his shirt and Ten’s mouth on his.

They had barely introduced themselves to each other.  
  


“You better go for it before someone else does,” is all Yukhei said to him, releasing Jungwoo and going off somewhere. And before Jungwoo could allow himself to think about it, he pushed past the hoards of people with half a mind. Because he couldn’t stop thinking about that man’s mouth and eyes and how desperate his gut felt. It’s a party—Jungwoo doesn’t need to be shy or hesitant over this kind of thing. It’s not church.

But, _God_ , it felt like he needed to get on his knees and pray once Ten looked over at him. Ten said something to whoever he was talking to, leaving with a facade of regret and pouty lips, before meeting Jungwoo halfway, clearly as shameless as Jungwoo. Thanking God this attraction was very mutual. Jungwoo had reached in his back pocket to make sure he still had a condom and lube packet on him, trying to make it look as discreet as he possibly could.

Ten introduced himself before Jungwoo could even think of a greeting, brain still fixated on the condom. “Getting my masters here,” he continued after giving his name, cutting to the chase, letting known his status and age quite quickly.

“Jungwoo,” he replied. “I’m an International Studies major,” he told him, feeling Ten’s fingers linger on his before dragging them off the back of his hand.

Ten’s eyes widened in easy, rehearsed politeness. “Oh, nice,” he said, “I bet it’s really fun.”

“It feels… like a whole lot of nothing?” Jungwoo laughed, eyes dropping to Ten’s mouth. Ten caught the glimpse and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. And Jungwoo supprsessed any animalistic thoughts of Ten’s mouth on his or literally anywhere else after only three seconds of conversation.

“I noticed you looking at me,” Ten said, dropping small talk, establishing an attractive kind of dominance.

“I noticed you looking back,” Jungwoo replied, and it would’ve sounded cheeky if he weren’t so nice.

“Mm, is that so? Why don’t we stop being polite?”  
  
  


And so they’re not being polite. They haven’t even made it to Jungwoo’s student apartment and Ten already has Jungwoo’s jeans ubuttoned and zipper down. Ten’s mouth tastes like cinnamon chewing gum, and Jungwoo laps at the inside of it.

“Do you want to go to my room now?” Jungwoo asks, breaking away from Ten’s mouth, but Ten places his hands on Jungwoo’s neck. He’s desperate, even more so than before.

“Let’s just fuck in my car,” Ten responds like that was his plan from the beginning, dropping his hand to pull the car’s door handle enough to let the automatic light turn on inside the vehicle. Ten seems like a “no bullshit” kind of person, at least with sex, and Jungwoo can’t help but be a little enamored with him. Jungwoo just nods dumbly, maybe a little awestruck, as Ten pushes him away gently, hands on Jungwoo’s stomach, and opens the door to his backseat. Ten’s Prius smells like cocoa butter and new car, and the the leather seats seem to be taken care of well. The only signs of trash or clutter are textbooks and stapled papers thrown into the passenger’s seat.

Jungwoo plops his ass onto the middle of the backseat, and before his eyes can adjust to change of light inside the car, Ten is already on top of his thighs with his knees pressed into the seat, fingers tangled in Jungwoo’s hair. Jungwoo wastes no time working Ten’s pants’ button open, and Ten leans back to help him.

“How are we doing this?” Ten asks, out of breath, pulling up his loose shirt and holding the fabric between his teeth so he can see. _Preferably with as little clothes as possible_ , Jungwoo wants to say, but he knows that’s not rational or logical given the circumstances. He’s hoping that he can get Ten’s number after this. _Some future endeavors_ , he thinks.

“I have a condom,” Jungwoo blurts out, and Ten laughs, placing the palm of his hand on Jungwoo’s cheek. Ten looks good even in this low lighting, white glow of parking lot lights illuminated behind him through the windshield. Man, Jungwoo really has to thank whatever god for this.

“Oh, really?” Ten laughs and leans to the left of Jungwoo, placing his weight onto the seat next to him, still on Jungwoo’s lap. Jungwoo isn’t sure what Ten is doing at first, but Ten maneuvers onto his back, toeing off his shoes, backs of his thighs against Jungwoo’s lap, and arches to tug his pants off, pushing them the rest of the way with his feet. Ten’s knuckles graze Jungwoo’s clothed erection, and he almost has a noise escape from between his teeth. Ten smiles as if he knows what he’s done and doesn’t care.

Ten’s car is spacious enough for him to get his small frame in between Jungwoo’s spread legs, his knees pressing into the carpeted floorboard. Jungwoo takes his bottom lip in between his teeth, anticipation welling up in his stomach, and Ten looks at him and smiles before running his palms atop Jungwoo’s thighs, fingers squeezing once he reaches where hip meets thigh.

“You’re really hot, Jungwoo,” Ten tells him, and Jungwoo swallows. He can’t even think of a response, but on instinct he leans down to attempt to kiss Ten, some kind of desperate, mindless impulse. He doesn’t know where it comes from. Ten laughs and pushes Jungwoo against the back of the seat, pulling at the hem of Jungwoo’s jeans.

Jungwoo raises his ass off the seat with some strain, and Ten tugs Jungwoo’s jeans and boxers to his ankles, hard cock finally free. Ten’s tongue shows through his pink lips, and he wastes no time taking Jungwoo’s erection into both of his warm hands. Ten looks up at him expectantly, a smile in his mouth and in his eyes.

“Can I?” Ten asks, leaning in closer to the head of Jungwoo’s dick, hot breath fanning over it.

Jungwoo closes his eyes, and he’s sure that if his swallow wasn’t audible, it was still noticeable with the harsh bob of his adam’s apple when he nods his head stupidly, fingers coming up to his mouth.

“Words, please,” Ten says politely, tongue darting out so agonizingly close to the swollen head.

“Yes,” Jungwoo croaks out, maybe _too_ fast because Ten laughs. It should be humiliating or something, but Jungwoo abandoned all shame regarding sex in his second semester of university. Ten presses his wet lips against the head of Jungwoo’s cock, and Jungwoo rests his head on the back of the seat, a pathetic blow of air forced out of his nose.

Ten lays his tongue flat against the underside of the head and swirls around it before pulling back and fisting the length of Jungwoo’s cock with a deft fist. Jungwoo doesn’t know if it’s ill mannered or not, but he lets his hands make their way into Ten’s hair. He’s guessing it was some kind of reward or praise for Ten because the older slackens his jaw and swallows Jungwoo, saliva gathered in his mouth.

But Ten pulls off abruptly, and Jungwoo jerks his head up. “Okay, I just really want to fuck,” Ten says, lighthearted. “I’m sorry you can’t experience the King of Head,” he tells him before pushing himself up, back hunched under the ceiling of the car, as he steps out of his own underwear, long shirt hiding what Jungwoo so desperately wants. And Jungwoo laughs an incredulous laugh at the statement.

“Next time,” Jungwoo says, cheeky grin on his face. He inwardly pats himself on the back for that one.

“Ooh, quick on your feet, huh?” Ten tells him. “Maybe if you’re good, there’ll be a next time,” he explains, bare ass already on Jungwoo’s equally bare thighs, top of his head barely touching the ceiling even with his head bent forward, hands pulling on Jungwoo’s hair like reigns, head forced back. Ten goes in for Jungwoo’s neck and sucks into the skin, moving across with teeth and tongue until he reaches the space underneath his ear. Jungwoo grabs Ten’s hips with strong hands and bucks his hips, cocks hitting each other. Jungwoo can hear the caught gasp in Ten’s throat and feels as if he’s won some kind of special prize.

“Where’s the condom?” Ten asks him, fist around Jungwoo’s cock again, thumb circling around the head.

“In my back pocket,” Jungwoo replies. Ten sighs, maybe a little sexually frustrated, and leans back awkwardly, right shoulder dipped and arm stretched, to search for it. Ten’s flat stomach, hips, and cock are exposed beautifully, and Jungwoo lets his firm hands grab onto Ten’s sides to appease him, and Ten relaxes as if it worked. He finally finds the condom and lube strewn onto the floorboard not far from Jungwoo’s heel, and makes a show of himself once he rises back into place. Jungwoo just wants to devour him, and Ten looks as if he’d let him.

Ten tears the wrapper open using his teeth and right hand, lube packet in his left, throwing the trash somewhere onto the floorboard, and strokes Jungwoo’s cock, spreading precome along the shaft in the process, before finally rolling the condom onto his erection. Ten does it quickly and expertly, and then suddenly the thought of Ten fucking him punches Jungwoo hard in the frontal lobe. _Please let there be a next time._

“Are you okay?” Ten asks seriously, eyebrows furrowing together at Jungwoo. “We don’t have to do this,” Ten assures him. “I’m not that kind of guy.” Ten places a comfortable hand onto Jungwoo’s shoulder.

“No, I want to!” Jungwoo nearly yells, too eager, and Ten’s face contorts to hold back a laugh, lips pressed hard together until they’re in a line. Ten nods and presses a meaningless kiss into Jungwoo’s mouth. Jungwoo wants to do more than he can honestly say.

Ten spreads his own knees further apart, maintaining an eye contact with Jungwoo that makes his cock twitch. Ripping the lube packet open crudely, Ten messily squeezes the contents into his hand and slicks Jungwoo’s cock up to the best of his ability, the jarring feeling of chilled lubricant making his hips buck a fraction. Ten snickers.

Inserting his lube covered fingers inside himself to stretch himself enough, Ten licks into Jungwoo’s parted lips to distract him and fill the gap with something for Jungwoo occupy himself as he works himself open. Ten takes his free hand and rakes his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair and nips at his mouth, and Jungwoo visibly reacts to it, sex driven emotion etched in his features and his half lidded eyes.

“Are you into hair pulling?” Ten asks in joking suspicion, voice a little ragged and breathy. “Or are you just into people touching you in general?” Ten drags his hand down Jungwoo’s neck and over his pecs before taking hold of his shoulder, fingers still working inside of himself.

Jungwoo’s cock is swollen, precome leaking into the condom, and he’s dying for the heat and wet friction of Ten around him. He lolls his head back against the seat again one more time and begs. “Ten,” he whines. His brain can’t formulate anything else to say, and maybe it’s too weirdly personal to cry out Ten’s name. But he just wants to find the release already. It’s agonizing. Jungwoo can feel Ten remove his fingers from inside him, wrist hitting against Jungwoo’s sensitive shaft, and Jungwoo can feel feel his balls tighten and mouth salivate.

“I don’t want to do all the work here,” Ten says playfully, but Jungwoo can tell he’s probably more serious than he’s letting on. Jungwoo has to find the composure to make it to where he’s actually giving _some_ effort, not just being a dick to fuck. He wants Ten’s number. He has to earn it.

So Jungwoo attempts to take some sort of lead, maybe a co-lead if he’s being honest, when he watches Ten raise his hips and take Jungwoo’s cock into his hand. Jungwoo adjusts his position for easier access and helps Ten guide the head to his entrance. Ten lets go, letting Jungwoo manage it himself, and puts both hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders, nails digging into the fabric. Jungwoo pushes the head inside of Ten slowly, and Ten lets out a _God, thank you_ with his head thrown back, enchanting neck inviting Jungwoo in--but he resists until he’s buried inside Ten to the base, Ten fully seated on his lap and swiveling his hips to get a good fit, and brings Ten in by his skull to suck a wet mark into tan skin. Ten feels so good around him, but Jungwoo doesn’t think he can take much longer of shallowly thrusting inside before his head falls off his shoulders. Jungwoo takes the opportunity to finally take the lead, _really_ this time, and takes Ten’s face into his hands and kisses him in a way he probably shouldn’t kiss a stranger. But Jungwoo is buried this deep inside of Ten, so what’s a nasty, personal kiss?

Jungwoo licks into Ten’s open mouth, and Ten tilts his head and parts his lips enough for Jungwoo’s tongue to slip in. There’s so much saliva and lips pressing in places that this wouldn't constitute this as an attractive kiss, and Jungwoo thrusts up, causing Ten to dig his nails into his shoulders, almost painfully, a small grunt passed from Ten’s mouth to Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo grips Ten’s small hips and cants his own shallowly, allowing Ten to ride him at his own pace.

Ten can only move his hips so much in the cramped backseat, and he’s given up on trying to. “Can’t you go any faster?” Ten asks, and it’s said in a way so desperately that any edge or bite has been lost. Jungwoo only wants to please him, so, wordlessly, he spreads his thighs as much as he can and places his hands on Ten’s ass. Ten bites into Jungwoo’s neck once more, pathetically this time, and Jungwoo delivers a deep, hard thrust inside of him. Ten cries out, knees giving up and full weight resting on Jungwoo’s lap. Jungwoo pulls out only half way until he thrusts again, quicker, and Ten buries his face in Jungwoo’s neck. God, Jungwoo would kill to see Ten’s face, what he looks like getting fucked, what he looks like coming. Maybe one night stands _aren’t_ his thing--not this time anyway. And Ten clenches around him, the ride becoming messy and slick, but Jungwoo fucks into Ten until his thighs burn, until Ten cries out and starts fisting his own erection.

The sound of skin against skin, fabric and skin against fabric, and their own breathing takes up so much space inside the vehicle, and Jungwoo is one-hundred-percent sure anyone can tell from outside what’s going on in the cute Prius in the middle of the parking lot. Jungwoo hadn’t noticed, but the windows are classically fogged up, and he’s sure Ten’s car will smell like sex until tomorrow morning.

“Can—I—have—your number?” Jungwoo lets out, hips snapping up to fuck inside Ten.

Ten moves back enough for Jungwoo to see his face in front of his, frame hunched over and eyes screwed shut with eyebrows furrowed. Ten manages to laugh. “What?”

“Please?” Jungwoo slows his pace down, and Ten groans.

Ten starts moving his hips to meet Jungwoo’s thrusts and chase his cock. “Do you want it that badly?” Ten clenches around Jungwoo again, and his thrusts stutter. And Ten’s question sounds like it could be asking two different things.

“Yes,” he breathes out, fist wrapping around Ten’s cock. “I want to do this again,” Jungwoo says, mouth closer to Ten’s, fist working its way up and down Ten’s shaft. And maybe other things. He’s sure Ten hears that a lot. He himself hears it. What makes him so special as to receive an _okay_? Ten smiles down at him from his lap and throws his arms around Jungwoo’s neck, leaning in to swipe his tongue over Jungwoo’s bottom lip. Jungwoo reciprocates immediately, mouth locked on Ten’s, and snaps his hips fervently until Ten’s losing rhythm, lips parting to let out hushed breaths. The kiss falls apart: Ten’s lips are on the corners of Jungwoo’s, tongue trying to find his. Jungwoo would kiss Ten like this longer if he could. This disaster of bodies and mouths.

The heat wells up in Jungwoo’s gut, his thighs and balls tighten, and he fists Ten’s cock, circling a rough thumb around the leaking head, until Ten cries out. “I’m gonna come,” Ten says in Jungwoo’s jaw, wet and hot, and Jungwoo can feel himself about to release. Ten attempts to meet Jungwoo’s thrusts one more time, and Jungwoo spills into the condom without so much an utterance, slacking his pace. Ten contracts around him, and Jungwoo squeezes Ten’s cock, pressing his thumb into the sensitive head. Ten lets go, come spurting onto Jungwoo’s fingers and incidentally his hoodie. Ten laughs weakly, and Jungwoo thinks he hears a tiny _sorry_.

Jungwoo, still buried in Ten, feels Ten’s hands between his legs, removing Jungwoo’s cock from inside him. Jungwoo removes the condom delicately and ties the elastic rim off. He doesn’t know what he should do with it, really.

“Thank god you had a condom,” Ten says, falling weakly into the seat next to Jungwoo, pulling his underwear up his pretty legs. Jungwoo dumbly wipes Ten’s come onto his hoodie, and Ten looks at him with furrowed brows and comically contorted face like Jungwoo’s lost his mind. Jungwoo smiles at him, pretty and goofy, and Ten only laughs and shakes his head. “You’re a weird guy,” Ten says, tugging his crumpled pants on finally and snatching Jungwoo’s gross used condom from his unsure hand, tossing it into a plastic bag he digs out of the passenger’s seat pocket. Maybe Ten is the weird one, but Jungwoo is into it. Jungwoo does the same with his own jeans and pulls his arms into his hoodie to carefully take it off.

“I don’t even live three hundred feet away,” Jungwoo tells him. “I guess I’ll just be doing laundry tonight instead.”

“Oh, is that so?” Ten asks, tilting his head. Jungwoo cannot get over that smile on his face. “You aren’t going back to the party?”

“And you are?” Jungwoo’s eyes widen. He had sex with Ten in a car, and Ten’s already okay enough to walk back in there with a lubed up asshole?

Ten covers his mouth with his hands and lets out this handsome laugh. Jungwoo’s face flares up. “You didn’t break my back, Jungwoo,” Ten explains—an unspoken of _I’ve done this before, you know_. But Jungwoo _can_ break Ten’s back, though. Like, if he wanted. If Ten would just give him his number. “I can walk through it.” Ten rests his hands on the car door handle as if he were about to open it. “You’re really cute,” he says finally.

“I can have your number, then?” he asks hopefully.

Ten holds out his hand. “Gimme your phone,” he says, giving in, still smiling. Jungwoo scrambles for his phone, finding it fallen onto the floorboard, and hands it to Ten. Ten sends himself a text from Jungwoo’s phone, and Jungwoo can visibly see Ten save his number in his own. Ten throws the door open, the automatic light coming on and shining in Jungwoo’s eyes, and lets his legs dangle out the door as he pulls his shoes over his heels with his pointer finger. Jungwoo follows Ten outside of the car, comestained hoodie in his arms, and Ten definitely looks a disheveled, fucked mess. Hm, nice.

“We should do this again sometime,” Ten says, walking around the front of his Prius. “Maybe not in manic desperation to fuck during a party,” Ten adds. “The car maybe wasn’t the best option.”

“Let me know when you’re free then,” Jungwoo replies. “I’ll come to you,” he adds.

“You want to fuck me again that bad, huh?” Ten winks and throws up a peace sign. The blush burns up Jungwoo’s neck and in his cheeks. “Are you trying to find a fuckbuddy? I’m not really seeing anyone, and I’m too busy to go out like I used to. This was an impulse thing—the party.” As in, Ten doesn’t have any frequent sexual partners? Sign Jungwoo up.

Jungwoo furrows his eyebrows, as if to think about it like his mind hadn’t already been made up. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. And if Ten is willing… Like Jungwoo wasn’t desperate enough to fuck this guy in the backseat of a car at ten-thirty p.m.

“Okay,” Jungwoo agrees finally. Not that it took long for him to respond anyway. “I’ll show you a good time,” Jungwoo replies, _almost_ coolly. But somehow it comes out like a cute promise that he won’t let Ten down.

Ten purses his lips cutely and nods. “I’m looking forward to it,” he says turning and walking like that, almost backwards, and waves his fingers before returning to the party.

Standing in the parking lot, Jungwoo takes his phone out.

 **TO: Yukhei  
** >> I’m heading out! See you later....  
>> If u come home :P

 **TO: Jungwoo  
** >> Dude why :((  
>> It hasnt even been 1 hr  
>> Where have u been??

And Jungwoo looks up and sees Ten enter through the apartment door, clothes a disarray and hair disheveled. He swears Ten looks back to wink at him. After a few moments, the phone vibrates, and Jungwoo’s eyes drop to his phone screen.

 **TO: Jungwoo  
** >> Nevermind

Around twelve a.m., Jungwoo’s laundry is finished--washed, dried, and put away. It almost feels surrealistic for him to be doing this, and he laughs at himself somewhat manically before throwing himself onto his bed. A message from Ten flashes on his phone screen that says _See you again soon~?_ , and Jungwoo can’t help but feel somewhat like he’s been victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont knooooooooooooow ;__________;
> 
> i'm really excited to write ten more in this... i have extensively planned out his character because i'm obsessed with him. it's obvious i guess... it's probably the first time writing a "legitimately responsible adult" who _acts_ like an adult/acts his age. i've written around 2,000 words of part two but wont really write much until may since the semester will be over.
> 
> i no longer have a public twitter but [here is a list](http://listography.com/moonprism/fic/plan_to_write) of what i'm working on!


End file.
